This invention was developed to meet a need for a carrying container that could function as both a carrying device and as a playing surface for a board game. The invention has particular application to those board games in which a single planar surface with surrounding walls is desirable, such as a game in which dice are thrown.
However, generally the invention also has application to a number of uses where it is desirable for a carrying container to have a second function such as, a playing surface, in the case of a board game; a display surface, in the case of a jewellery container; or a tool mounting surface, in the case of a tool box.